Operation Acid Gambit
United States | combatant2 = Panama | commander1 = Col. Peter J. Schoomaker Eldon Bargewell Gary L. Harrell | commander2 = Manuel Noriega Unknown | units1 = 1st SFOD-D Night Stalkers | units2 = Panama Defense Force | strength1 = 23 Delta Operators 4 helicopters | strength2 = unknown | casualties1 = 4 wounded 2 helicopters crashed | casualties2 = 5 killed 1 captured | campaignbox = }} Operation Acid Gambit was a plan to retrieve Kurt Muse, an American civilian living in Panama and reported to be a CIA operative by one newspaperWashington Post, May 2, 1991, US Sought Premise for Using Military in Panama; Months Before 1989 Invasion, Bush Was Waiting for Noriega to `Overstep,' '', Molly Moore. from the ''Carcel Modelo, a notorious prison in Panama City. Background Muse had been arrested in 1989 for setting up covert anti-Noriega radio transmissions in Panama.New York Times, December 6, 1996, With a Bang, Panama Is Erasing House of Horrors, Larry Rohter. Political considerations delayed the raid, conducted by 23 Delta Force operators and supported by the Night Stalkers, until the United States invaded Panama to arrest Noriega, in Operation Just Cause on 20 December 1989. The Operation Leading the operation was Lieutenant Colonel Eldon Bargewell and Major Gary L. Harrell. The Delta operators were inserted onto the roof of the prison by MH-6 Little Bird helicopters. One operator was tasked to climb down to the side of the building, hang outside Muse's cell window, and eliminate the guard charged with killing Muse if a rescue was mounted. However, the guard was not there. After breaching the roof-top door with breaching charges, the Delta operators raced down the two flights of stairs towards Muse's cell. A Delta operator killed the guard who was responsible for killing Muse in case of a rescue. Muse's lock on his cell door was shot twice, however, the lock was too thick so a bolt cutter was used to remove the lock and Delta operators gave Muse body-armour, a ballistic helmet and goggles and moved him to the roof, where they would be exfiltrated by MH-6 Little Birds back to the US base. Their "Precious Cargo" (Muse) was now secure and a Delta operator called in for extraction. During extraction from the prison, the Hughes MH-6 Little Bird helicopter transporting Muse crashed.Special Operations.Com Delta Force operators Pat Savidge, Lee Goodell, Tom Caldwell, James Sudderth, and Kelly Venden were wounded in the crash. Everyone aboard the helicopter quickly took cover in a nearby building. The Delta operators managed to signal one of the gunships flying over the area with an infrared strobe light, and shortly thereafter an armored personnel carrier from the 5th Infantry Division extracted Muse and the retrieval team. See also *List of special forces units *List of operations conducted by Delta Force *List of Delta Force members *Raid at Renacer Prison References External links * ShadowSpear: Operation Acid Gambit * Operation Acid Gambit - The Rescue of Kurt Muse Category:Conflicts in 1989 Category:History of Panama Category:20th-century military history of the United States Acid Gambit Category:Military raids Category:Prison raids Category:December 1989 events Category:United States invasion of Panama